


Behind the cover

by MaruBrightStar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross Sans - Freeform, DreamSans - Freeform, Dust Sans - Freeform, Error Sans - Freeform, Fluff, Horror Sans - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I dont know what i put, Multi, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, ink sans - Freeform, killer sans, sans (undertale) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruBrightStar/pseuds/MaruBrightStar
Summary: Don't judge a book by its cover, you have to know the person better before you judge it, the worst and craziest ones may have their personal motive for doing so, but deep down they're different, and someone who looks happy may be faking it and they're sad. Anyway, just another story where two people who thought they were completely different from each other are more alike than they thought.[Discontinued]
Kudos: 14





	Behind the cover

**Author's Note:**

> Read please!  
> I want to make some very clear warnings here.
> 
> First  
> No Errink or any other couple - this fanfic is more of a comic relief (which will have in the next chapters), no couple or romantic relationship ok? The reason is because I want to write something more fluff and fun.
> 
> Second  
> I would try to make the characters as close to what they should be as Ink, I won't make him cute and kind or someone who pisses off everything and has a dark side where he is psycho, I will make him as Myebi (his creator) describes him, he is one of my favorites, so I will try hard.
> 
> Third!  
> (This part I write without it)  
> I'm using Google Translater because English is not my first language, I'm trying to learn it correctly. So maybe have some ERRORS(ba dum tss)because of the Google Translater, sorry :"3
> 
> For now just remembered this, I'm as forgotten as Ink haha, well hope that despite this read and enjoy, enjoy reading ^^

The anti-void, empty ... quiet ... but not so for Error Sans, Au's destroyer, almost every day he heard the voices, some were pleasant, but others simply infuriated him, and thats what happened today, after leaving anti-void chose a random Au, destroying relax him, ended up stopping at SwapFell, neutral route, at the beginning of the timeline.  
It wasn't half an hour before most of the underground was destroyed, Error spent his anger and headed toward the throne room, where usually the main code is to delete the whole Au, but when he was in the middle of the room a black slime crept in towards him, when he noticed it, he abruptly walked away with a "urrghh".  
The slime turned out to be Nightmare, with a serious and mocking expression at the same time, but not alone, his comrades appeared close behind, Killer, Dust, Horror, Cross and Spite. Error retreated, while Nightmare continued in front of him not taking his eyes off him, the rest circled him, cornering the destroyer, who tried to be aware of all, even though it was difficult.  
"What does the goo want here? Are you on Ink's side now?" he asked irritably, defensively, since there was no way to attack first without being attacked shortly thereafter, trying to come up with a plan in his mind but there were almost no breaches.  
"Error, the destroyer of au's, I want to form an alliance" he said, his voice deep and frightening as ever.  
\- Alliance?? AHaHAhAhaha - laughed out loud, his voice bugging and locking, but became serious and angry soon after - why would i help an abomination !? I wanto to destroy all of them! And i'll destroy you soon if continue on my way.  
"The alliance would benefit both, my goal is to kill Dream and bring chaos and terror to all aus, neither will have positive feelings again, but Ink and his group are in my way." He paused, taking his hands out of his pockets, smiling insanely. "If Ink dies we can do what we want, you can destroy all aus, it will bring despair and hopelessness to everyone, so we will both win and complete our goals," finished his speech, stopping smiling and looking closely at Error, waiting for her. answer.  
"You're not going to help, you will just mess up, they're all abominations and I must delete each one, EaCH ONE." He pulled blue strings from one of his sockets, ready to kill everyone in the room.  
"If you think you're so powerful, we'll defeat you, I want your skills, so I won't kill you," Nightmare said defiantly, eyes on the others and them he does a signal, all attacked at the same time.  
Cross was the first, starting a direct attack with his knife, which Error tried to defend himself with his strings, which partially blocked the attack, but the knife split into smaller ones and flew towards Error. He deflected as far as possible, but one hit the side of his face causing a slight cut, removing a small amount of HP.  
Dust and Horror were next, dust attempting a direct attack with a shard of sharp bone, which Error narrowly defended, stumbling backwards and was nearly hit hard by Horror's ax. Killer struck by surprise early on the spot, cutting the side of Error's arm, immediately countering with strings throwing away.  
One thing he didn't expect was Spite's attack, which punched him in the ribs so fast that he couldn't defend, a loud crack of bone breaking and Error spitting some blood was the result. The destroyer retreated with difficulty and summoned three gaster blasters firing at everyone who deflected or counterattacked with their own.  
Continuing his strings strikes, but leaving as many blind spots as he has with his injured arm and ribs, Killer managed to cut his shoulder and Dust his ribs. His HP is half full, holding his arm facing all his opponents, but did not notice Nightmare appear from behind and grabbing his injured arm with a tentacle suspended him from the ground.  
"You still think we're weak? if I wished you would be dead." He squeezed his arm almost to the breaking point. Error shouted, grasping the wrist of his arm. Nightmare laughed. "Will you join us or keep fighting until you're unconscious?" He said, meeting his eyes.  
Error tried to attack Nightmare with his strings but he hurled him against the wall, cracking around, the destroyer coughed up blood while gripping his ribs with one arm, the other had dislocated. Tried to put on but immediately regretted, grunting and closing his eyes tightly, his HP is at 15%.  
Nightmare walked toward him, ready to force him to his base, but he was almost hit by something as he stepped back and saw who it was and was furious. Error's vision is already blurry, now he is hurt, but he would recognize that brush anyway. They were Ink and Dream, both ready to save Au and face Nightmare.  
Dream quickly aimed at Nightmare with his bow as he dodged the Ink brush, striking his shoulder straight. Horror, Dust and Spite attacked both, while Killer and Cross assisted Nightmare. Error, even with the intense pain, stood up, leaning against the wall and looking at where the battle was going on, but his vision was starting to get worse.  
"Let's retreat, don't face them right now" Nightmare ordered as Killer smashed the arrow into his shoulder, tried to reach Error to take him along, but Ink prevented him from, creating an ink wall and Dream nearly hitting him again. Nightmare retreated and disappeared into the shadows with his companions.  
After they left, Ink looked toward Error, they both stared at each other for a moment, but the destroyer collapsed and would fall to the ground if Dream had not supported him, laying him on the floor. Ink crouched close, his expression amused.  
"He really did get off" Ink laughed as he poked his cheek, planning to leave some drawnings on his face, but Dream cut him off.  
"what did Nightmare want with him? He are very hurt!" He said surprised, his kind and welcoming side spoke first, tried to use healing magic but failed because his positive feelings were running out the longer he remained there.  
"Let's leave it in some empty au, I need to restart this one."  
\- Ink! As a guardian and a StarSans I can't leave him here! Nightmare will find Error there and you should feel the same!" He put his hands on his hips as he stamped his foot, annoyed by his friend's attitude.  
"Look, you know, but I don't want him in my house, it's going to destroy everything and I sure don't want that!" he said irritably, he didn't even want to think about his artwork and home being destroyed. Dream thought a little with his hand on his chin and an idea came up.  
"I've already thought of a solution, if he destroys something I'll take responsibility," he said as he opened a portal for InkTale, bringing Error along with Ink.

Error woke up with a horrible head ache, when his hand went to his skull the pain increased, but it had been bandaged. When he regained his senses Error realized that he was on a coach, it was dark so he couldn't see much around him, but this wasn't anti-void for sure.  
As his memories began to fade, he remembered that he had lost consciousness soon after Ink arrived, what happens while he was unconscious? He sat up slowly, the pain had lessened but it was still enough to make him not want to do more than sit down. When his vision improved with the darkness he was in what appeared to be a living room, because there was a coach and a small coffee table a meter away from him, he also realized that he was missing his coat and scarf.  
When suddenly the light went on and back with his eyes closed, his wounds ached as it receded, now he was blinking trying to get used to the sudden brightness.  
"Watch out, Dream healed you and bandaged you but it's not cured yet." It was Ink, who is leaning against the doorway that led to another room, Error tries to get up but falls again.  
"WhAT am I doINg HEre!?" he asked angry, his voice a little bugged as Ink approached, remaining on the other side of the round coffee table.  
"Dream and I help you, you're at Star Sanses headquarters, my home," Ink presented, a cheerful smile on his face as one hand went to his chest and the other at his waist, quite relaxed despite the destroyer. looking menacingly.  
"I didn't ask for help, leave me alone," he grunted, but when he tried to open a portal, he couldn't, it was strange, and he tried again, couldn't use his lines either.  
"We asked a friend to block your powers, it would not be nice for you to destroy my house, but Dream wanted you not to leave" Explained laughing at Error's indignation face.  
"Cancel it NOW! I do not want to stay in this place!"he shouted getting up, but tripped and would fall, which would cause his wounds to open, but Ink went faster and held him. He would put him back on the couch if it wasn't for him crashing halfway.  
"Ink! Error woke up- is he ok?! " Dream came down the stairs and was startled by Error's state, especially when a loading bar started above his head - what happened? He walked to the side of Ink who released the destroyer and walked away.  
"He crashed, do not worry, happens sometimes when I touch him, will finish loading soon" Ink laughed, pulled a marker from his pocket, ready to scratch Error's face, but Dream stopped him holding his wrist and denying with his head and a stern look. Good decision, because seconds the bar charged and Error fell back on the couch with a sigh.  
"Do NOt TouCh ME!" he growled, but closed his eyes, clutching at his still-aching arm, when he opened his eyes he realized that Dream is there and backed away, planning again to get up and find a way out of the house and be alone.  
"beware, your wounds can get worse if you keep moving too much" Dream took a step but seeing Error's reaction recoiled "Look, I understand you don't like physical contact, no one else will touch you I promise, just calm down and i will explain the situation ok?" Spoke calmly, using the kindness could help, also looked sharply at Ink who sighed loudly and agreed, even with one hand and fingers crossed behind his back.  
Dream smiled to see that Error calmed, even a little, the destroyer, Error leaned back on the couch waiting with an annoyed look at the guardian. After telling Ink to get something to retrieve Error's HP, which meant leaving the room and letting them talk, Dream sat down on one of the round beanbags facing the table.  
"look Error, Nightmare wanted to take you with him, I don't know why, but it has something to do with your powers, we could not let you out there and neither Ink nor I could go to Anti-void, the last option was bring you to InkTale, ”he explained, a little nervous as he knew the destroyer's personality, he was on the opposite side of his goal, but couldn't just let Nightmare do what he wanted.  
"Why did you cancel my powers then? I can go back to anti-void and Nightmare Don't!” He said, trying to figure out why he felt like being in that despicable place in his opinion.  
"Well ... your attitude is not one of the best, and fighting now would not help anything, when you heal we can even return your powers and let you return to anti-void, but it's not that simple" Explained, in that, at this point Ink arrived with some chocolate brownies and juice, then sat next to Dream eating a brownie " when you go to any other what happened before can be repeated, I don't know if we can stop Nightmare next time"  
"I don't need to be taken care of myself, much less food." He looked scornfully at Ink who didn't even pay attention, still eating the brownie. "Give me my powers back now! I'm not weak, I just made a mistake, I didn't expect everyone attacking at once, but now I'm ready, I'll delete them all ” He laughed, looking menacingly at Dream, who swallowed hard.  
"I need to patrol the AUs and help some creators, come on Dream, he won't go out, don't try to convince him to understand, I tried" Ink got up and painted the floor opening his portal for DoodleSphere, jumping shortly after.  
"Ink! Wait!" Dream sighed after failing to try to stop his friend "Look Error, try to understand, I promise we'll give you back your powers, but get your HoPe back first, be comfortable, bye" Dream created a portal to follow Ink, also had his goals, needed to find some friends who might know something about Nightmare's plans.  
The destroyer clenched his fist angrily, but for now he really had to get his HP back, the quickest way would be to eat, but he didn't want to eat that candy Ink brought. After thinking for a while, the pain started to bother again and surrendered, grabbing a brownie and taking a bite.  
The taste was good, he love chocolate, he ate almost all the brownies and drank the juice that Ink had brought along. He felt much better and his HP recovered and wounds healed much faster, but what would he do now? Error wanted to break Ink's house by enjoying being there, but put it aside because of the pain. Never came to this place, probably only Ink and Dream could come here.  
He get up carefully from the couch, taking a few steps to a window that was covered by a pale blue curtain with golden flowers, and after taking the curtain out of the way, he saw that outside was filled with flowers, butterflies, canvas and paint buckets. Total mess. The amount and mix of colors made him dizzy when he closed the curtain again, turned around and noticed that his scarf is next to the couch, next to his coat.  
When he took his coat, expecting to be torn from the fight, are it whole? After some thought, Ink probably fixed it, that didn't make Error happy, but dressed it anyway, feeling more comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Spite! Sans - It's my Sans, his AU is under construction but I wanted to put him here. His ability is the influence: Where he shares the feelings of the people around him, for example, when he is in battle with Nightmare's group he gets the same aggressiveness as the group's, but if placed in a calm environment with happy people, he also stays calm and happy, unlike the others he fights physically with martial arts. Spite doesn't like to talk, because he knows that because of influence he can say something bad and hurt someone he likes.
> 
> The chapter was one more prologue (what it is) to explain everything, I promise you next time it will be more fun. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it: 3  
> See you next time ~


End file.
